A trip through Midgard
by Ferdoos
Summary: What would happen if Hiccup and Astrid never found the nest? What would they do? Where would they go? Heavily inspired by Hitchups. Contains Hicstrid
1. Chapter 1

**A trip through Midgard.**

**STOP! Watch the movie untill Toothles flies up with Hiccup and Astrid after they past the warrior torches on their romantic flight. Then stop the movie and continue reading.**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so criticism is welcomed but please be kind. No flaming just constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing.**  
**This fanfic is the brainchild of The Antic Repartee's Hitchups with my own twist as well as some major changes to the plot. I have her permission to use her plot of Hitchups, which I seriously recommend to read, as well as her other stories. I hope to update at least once every other week, but no promises. **

**So for now enjoy and see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool, it's amazing. He's amazing." With that Astrid gave Toothless a pat on the neck. "So what now?"

"Probably back to the plan." Hiccup replied. "What, you mean leave?! Hiccup you can't leave now!"

"Why not Astrid? It's not like anybody will actually miss me!" Hiccup yelled back. "What about your dad? He will be devastated." Astrid said hoping to change his mind. "Come on Astrid you know just as well as I do that he's only interested in me now that he thinks I'm some sort of dragon slaying super warrior."

"Then what about Gobber? He accepts you, right?" Astrid asked. "Yea Gobber's alright." Hiccup said with a sigh. "But he's also my dad's best friend. I don't want to make him choose between us."

They said nothing else while they flew back towards Berk. They flew towards the cove when Hiccup speaks up again. "Besides, wasn't it you that told me to pick a side?" Astrid sighed. "Yea that was me."  
"Plus if I leave then you get to kill the nightmare tomorrow." He adds.

"Well maybe I don't want to kill it anymore." She said while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Hiccup sighs as they land in the cove. "What do you want me to do Astrid? Stay and kill a dragon? Stay and probably get banished when I don't kill a dragon? You know I can't do that."

"NO! I just want you to stay with me."

"Wha-what?" Hiccup stammered.

"Look Hiccup, I don't want you to leave me." Astrid whispered "I don't want to lose you, I know I never talked to you since we were twelve but you always seemed so sad and I just wanted to comfort you."

"So why didn't you just do that?" He replied being a bit confused by this sudden confession. "I couldn't because of my dad. I always wanted to be a fighter since I was four but my dad never believed in me because I am so thin and even though now I can take anyone twice my size easily I still look limp, so he would beat me senseless during training just to discourage me. I couldn't comfort you because every time I showed the tiniest bit of weakness he would use it against me. I could handle the beatings and the screaming but I don't think I could have endured it if he used you against me as well."

"Whoa, I never knew that Astrid, I mean everybody always knew you wanted to be a warrior, but to this extent? I almost can't believe a father could put his only child through something that cruel." He said. "Well I hide it pretty well and I don't think anybody knows about my father and his so-called training methods." She replied.

"Although there was another reason that I didn't comfort you." He stared at her encouraging her to continue. "I well, I was kind of jealous of you. You also wanted to become a great warrior like me but you never went through that hel like I did and I kind of envied you for it. To be able to just do your own thing and not be afraid that your father could actually kill you with his training."

"why are you telling me all this now Astrid? What's the point?"

"Because I am not letting you get away from me until you promise me that you'll stay."

"Then we will both stay here for till Ragnarok because I am not staying here." Hiccup said stubbornly.

"So you're just gonna leave? Abandon everybody to protect you pet dragon? Are you serious?"

"Yes." He said with the most determined expression Astrid had ever seen. "Because if I don't then I will have to kill that nightmare and I can't do that, and if I don't kill it my dad will find out about Toothless and I can't do that to my best friend."

"And you are certain that this is what you want to do?"

"Yes Astrid I am sure." He said irritated. "Okay then I am coming with you." She said while walking towards Toothless. "You can't do that! What about your mom?" Hiccup yelled "I mean your mom will be devastated, I can imagine you couldn't care less about what your father thinks but don't you care about your mom?"

"Well you should have thought about that before you showed me how dragons really are." She replied with a smirk. "You're not gonna let this go are you?" He asked but already knowing and dreading the answer. "Nope, I am not Hiccup." She said smirking, already sensing victory. "Well okay then. Let's go."

"Are you sure you can fly in the darkness? Maybe we should wait until dawn."

"Yea you're probably right. Toothless should be able to see at this hour just fine but six eyes are better than two right?"

"So where should we sleep for now then?"

"At home? Where else were you gonna sleep?" Hiccup said confused. "And you're sure you would be able to wake up before your father and sneak out without waking him?"

"No. Probably not. So you have any ideas?"

"Well you're the smart one here. But yea I got one." She said with a triumphant smile. "Well let's hear it." He replied "Toothless should be able to keep us warm right? So why not right here. It will also take less time to take off at dawn."

"You know what." He said enthusiastically. "That's not a bad idea. What do you say bud?" Toothless gave an approving shrug and laid on his side and opened one of his wing for the two Vikings. As they walk over to Toothless Astrid hits Hiccup in the upper arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his arm.

"That's for kidnapping me." She then grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. "That's for… Everything else." She said before laying down under Toothless's wing.

After a few seconds being dazed Hiccup couldn't stop staring at the Valkyrie that laid a few feet away from him. Suddenly she turned around. "Are you coming or what?"

"uh. Y-yes Ma'am." He blushes at the thoughts to lie alongside Astrid for the night. He lays down next to her and Toothless wraps his wing around them both for warmth. This pushes Hiccup and Astrid a little closer together. Hiccup feels the heat rise to his cheeks. "Goodnight Hiccup, sweat dreams." Astrid says to him with a smirk on her face. "Go-goodnight Astrid." He replies. She chuckles at his obvious discomfort and with that she drifted to sleep. Hiccup following a short while afterwards after thinking of a time when he and Astrid were much closer.

_It was three years ago when he and Astrid were both twelve. They hung out a lot, just laying in the field and looking at the skies or walking through the forest. They had spent the entire July afternoon in the field talking about marriage and dragon slaying. At the time it felt like they would be together forever. He had been bold enough to give her a kiss, nothing more than a peck on the lips. She giggled at his nervous face. "Do you think I am useless Astrid? Like Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and my dad think? He asked her. "No, I think your different but I don't think it's bad. You are not like everyone else. You are special and even if nobody else knows it, I do, and I always will." _

He had forgotten she ever said that because not long after that she stopped coming around, she even stopped talking to him. It was only now that he realized that at that point her father began intensifying her training and began to use her weaknesses against her. And with that thought he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Hiccup! Come on son, rise and shine!" Stoick yelled to his son who was sleeping upstairs. "Hiccup?!" Stoick yelled.

Since he didn't answer Stoick went upstairs to wake Hiccup up himself. When he got there, Hiccup wasn't in his room and his bed looked like it hadn't been touched. "Where the devil is that boy? Stoick muttered to himself. "Probably slept at the forge again."

As he walked down the stairs there was a knock on the door. When he opens it he sees Gerda and Boulder Hofferson standing with worried looks on their faces.

"Chief Stoick have you seen our daughter Astrid?" Gerda asked "She hasn't come home last night and nobody has seen her since the battle in the ring yesterday."  
"No, I'm sorry Gerda. My boy slept in the forge last night maybe he's seen her." He replied "I was on my way there now, you can join me if you like."

"Thanks Stoick, but I will be off to train, if that so-called warrior daughter of mine wishes to keep training with me she better be on time from now on." Boulder said before walking off. "I'm sorry Stoick, Boulder takes training very serious sometimes I wonder if he isn't too caught up in it." Gerda said.

"That's okay Gerda. So, shall we?" Stoick asked gesturing towards the general direction of the forge. "Yes, lead the way." She replied

After a few minutes they come to the forge and see Gobber opening the shop for the day. "Ah Stoick where is that boy of yours? He was supposed to come early so he wouldn't fall behind because of the nightmare battle." Gobber asked. "You mean he's not here Gobber?"

"No you daft bugger, I wouldn't be asking if he were." Gobber said "Well where is the lad?"  
"I don't know, he didn't come home last night." Stoick said "And neither has Astrid." Gerda added. "Gobber you have any idea where they might be?"

"Well Hiccup did go into the forest a lot to get away from his fans maybe he's there. I'll ask the other youngsters to go search for him there." Gobber said. "Okay, me and Gerda will go on ahead towards the eastern side of the forest. Send the kids towards Raven Point." Stoick replied before walking towards the eastern part of the forest with Gerda close behind.

* * *

"We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything." Snotlout said pouting. "We've only been here for two minutes and all you have done is complain." Tuffnut said. "Well it feels like hours."

"Come on guys complaining won't help us find Hiccup or Astrid." Fishlegs said trying to keep the peace between the two. "HEY GUYS! Over here." Ruffnut called from behind a few bushes. "What is it Ruff?" Fishlegs asked. "I got some tracks over here." She called back. Everybody quickly walked over to her. "See right here, two pair of tracks one plain walking and the other one sneaking behind the first set. Judging from the size I would say the second set is from a female, Astrid to be precise."

"Astrid, are you sure?" Snotlout asked with hope on his face. "Yes, I'm sure Snot." She replied getting annoyed while following the tracks. "Okay if she asked I'm the one that found the tracks."

"Why? You didn't do anything." Fishlegs asked confused. "Because Legs than she will be totally grateful and admit that she's my girlfriend. Duh." Ruffnut suddenly stopped at the entrance of the cove. "Uh, isn't that Astrid's axe over there?" She asked. "Yea. Oh and that's Hiccup's vest and his notebook." Fishlegs added. "Uh, guys please tell me that you all see that black dragon over there." Tuffnut said pointing towards the far end of the cove with a sleeping black dragon near the pond."What kind of dragon is that?" Snot asked. "I don't recognize it. Whatever it is it isn't in the manual." Fishlegs said.

"Whoa, a dragon that Fish doesn't know something about? That's a first." Snotlout said with a smirk on his face. "This is serious Snotlout. I think this might be a Night Fury judging by the color." Fishlegs said seriously. Everybody turned to look at the still sleeping dragon with shocked faces. "Oh my Thor, we will be legends for being the first vikings to see a Night Fury and live." Tuffnut said with a big smile on his face.

"Guys this is serious we need to get Stoick. We can't handle this on our own. Plus adding the fact that Astrid's axe and Hiccup's notebook are there, the dragon might have eaten them both." Fishlegs said "Yea I'll go get him. He and I will save Astrid from that stinking dragon." Snotlout said.

"Just don't you dare take all the fame for discovering this all for yourself you bastard." Tuffnut said while scowling at his friend. "Of course not who do you think I am?" With that he ran off towards the eastern part of the forest with all haste.

* * *

Stoick and Gerda were searching on the eastern part of the forest when they heard some noise coming from a little farther ahead. "Boulder? Is that you dear?" Gerda asked when they entered a small clearing. "Gerda? What the devil are you doing here? Don't tell me you are still looking for that daughter of ours." Boulder said.

Just when she was about to reply Snotlout came running into the clearing. "Uncle Stoick! Uncle Stoick!" He shouted. "What is it boy? Did you find anything?" Stoick asked. "Well sort of. We found a cove just off Raven Point and two sets of tracks leading towards it. We are pretty sure one of the tracks belonged to Astrid, but in the cove there was only her axe and Hiccup's notebook." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"But then we saw a dragon there and we think it's a Night Fury!" The adults looked shocked. "Where is it Snotlout? Where is the dragon?" Boulder asked with excitement to see and maybe fight an actual Night Fury.

"Damn Boulder, you're not even worried that our daughter may have been eaten by this devil." Gerda said while scowling at her husband. "Enough!" Stoick bellowed. "All we know is that our children might be in danger. Snotlout lead us to that cove. Now."

"It's this way Sir, just follow me" And with that he was running back the way he came."

* * *

Astrid shot up from her dream. She had completely forgotten that had happened.

_She just turned twelve when she and Hiccup spent a July afternoon in the fields talking about dragon slaying and marriage. He had kissed her nervously and innocently, nothing more than a peck. At that time she felt that they would be together for ever. He had asked her if she thought he was useless like everybody else. "No, I think your different but I don't think it's bad. You are not like everyone else. You are special and even if nobody else knows it, I do, and I always will." She really felt that way, she knew that Hiccup was destined for greatness, but it was not to last. Shortly after that afternoon her father decided to intensify her training to discourage her even more. He had even started to use her weaknesses against her: her love for flowers, her stuffed animals she would occasionally still play with. It was at that point that she stopped seeing Hiccup in fear that her father would use him against her as well. She never spoke to Hiccup after that and she remembered being angry that he seemed so unaffected by it, like she meant nothing to him._

She than realized there was an arm around her waist. "Hiccup?" She asked. Hiccup didn't stir. She removed his arm from around her waist without waking him and leant over his face. "Hiccup" she whispered "It's time to wake up." The boy's eyes shot open and he immediately began blushing because Astrid's face was so close to Astrid couldn't help but laugh. "O-OH YOUR-YOUR FACE! PRICELESS!" She said between laughing.

"Haha, really funny Astrid. Hilarious." Hiccup said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What time is it anyway?"

"Don't know Toothless's wing blocks out the sun so I can't tell." She replied. "Come on bud, we need to go." Toothless opened one of his eyes to look at the two teenagers hidden beneath his wing before opening them completely and making his way over to the pond. Astrid went to pick up her axe and Hiccup's vest and his notebook. Then making her way back to Hiccup and Toothless and getting ready for take off.

* * *

"What is taking Snotlout so long?" Tuffnut asked getting agitated with the long wait. "Like I would know what that idiot is up too." His sister replied. Both of them were looking towards the forest looking to where Snotlout ran of to. Waiting for Snotlout and the Chief.

"N-no way" Fishlegs suddenly whispered. Tuffnut and Ruffnut both turned around and their jaws dropped to the ground for there they saw Astrid leaning over Hiccup laughing with the unknown dragon still lying next to them. While they were being covered by it's wings.

Suddenly they heard Snotlout in the distance and some other voices one of them being the Chief. "shhhhhhh." The three shushed Snotlout, the Chief and Astrid's parents before they gave away their position. "Will you people stay quiet before they hear us." Ruffnut said to the Chief and the others. "Who are you talking about Thorston?" Stoick asked. "Hiccup and Astrid. They are right over there with the dragon that could possibly be a Night Fury according to Fishlegs."

"My son is where?" Stoick asked hoping he misheard. "He's right over there sitting on the dragon like it's a horse or something." Fishlegs told them "And Astrid is walking over there as well." Tuffnut added. "My daughter is doing what now?!" Gerda almost shrieked before Boulder clapped a hand in front of her mouth. "Silence woman or we might make them aware of out presence."

Unfortunatly Boulder was a tad too late for at that moment Astrid climbed on the dragon and looked straight at them clinging to Hiccup. "ASTRID HOFFERSON! YOU GET OFF THAT DRAGON RIGHT NOW!" Boulder shouted at her. "NO!" She shouted back at her father. "After the way you treated me you no longer get a say in what I do with my life! I am going to make my own decisions from now on! And right now I want to stay on this dragon with Hiccup!" She shot back at her father.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled next. "What are you doing?! Get away from that devil!"

"TOOTHLESS IS NOT A DEVIL! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" He shot back at the Chief. "Hiccup get off that dragon right now or Odin help me I'll drag you off myself!" Stoick said while he and Boulder climbed down into the cove. "Oh oh" Hiccup gulped. "Let's go bud." And with that Toothless took to the skies with Hiccup securely in the saddle and Astrid with her arms around Hiccup's waist.

* * *

**A/N: Okay till so far the first chapter. I know Astrid is a bit OOC but at the begining of the movie when Hiccup is sent to his house by Gobber she looks at him not with anger or dissapointment but sincere saddnes (or that might just be my brain trying to justify my crazy antics speaking without my consent.)and I was listening to a beautifull song while writing this. So that's how this side of Astrid was born. Look the song up on youtube: Astrid and Hiccup It is you. **

**Pls rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. I just want to say: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

My first chapter ever and already 360 views and 10 reviews!

Cyclone20: Thanks and yes some update will come sooner but I have multiple ideas and sometimes I want to write a bit for another story but I will update atleast once every other week.

Ferosianinja: Thanks for all your advice, updates will vary in length depending on both my ability to fill them up and the plot. I'll watch out for that over confidence that you warned me for and the only reason I introduced OC main characters is because we will visit Astrid's parents quite a few times.

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed and read the first chapter.  
Now without further interruptions here is the second chapter.

* * *

Everyone was shocked. The Chief and his search party had just returned to Berk and summoned everyone into the Great Hall. There they told everyone exactly what they found, while they were out looking for Hiccup and Astrid.

When they heard what had happened they could only stare. They could expect this sort of thing from Hiccup, but Astrid going along with it? They never saw that one coming.

Shortly after that they were both marked as traitors, they were to be captured on sight and brought to the Chief so he could officially banish them. The Hooligans didn't keep slaves so no matter how much Snotlout pleaded he couldn't keep Astrid as his slave. Though he could change it when he becomes Chief. With Hiccup gone Snotlout was the last person with Haddock blood so he was named the new heir to the tribe.

* * *

Me and my husband had just come home after answering the questions that the villagers had as best we could. As soon as we were inside I turned to him. "Boulder." He turned to me. "You realise that it's because of you that she left, right?"

He sighed. "Yea, I know." I could only glare at him. 'How dare he act so lightly about this.' I thought.

"It's because you pushed her too hard." He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Too hard!? She did it because I wasn't hard enough! She was still soft, soft enough to get persuaded by that Haddock boy!"

"NO! She left because you drove her away! You were so hard on her that she wanted to run away, so she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore!" 'I am so angry at him right now' I thought.

"I didn't drive her away, she was just afraid she couldn't handle being a warrior!" He shouted.

"Enough! Out! Get out of my house!" 'He just drove our daughter away and he can't even admit it.' I thought. I grabbed one of my frying pans and chased him out of the house.

"And don't come back untill you're ready to face what you've done!" And with that I threw the door in his face. I went to Astrid's room and just fell on my knees crying my eyes out. "Oh Astrid, I pray to the Gods that I might see you again."

* * *

I was just walking with Snotlout and the twins when we walked past the Hofferson house and saw Astrid's father walk towards the Great Hall with a scowl on his face.

"Why did she leave?" I heard Ruffnut mutter, but loud enough so we could hear.

"Duh, the little runt kidnapped her." Snotlout said. "Then why did she say she wanted to stay on that dragon?" I asked, because Snotlout's theory was just illogical.

"He must have threatened her or something." He replied. "Uh... this is Astrid we're talking about I don't think she would do something just because she was threatened and I don't see Hiccup as the type of person to threaten people least of all Astrid."

"So you're saying she went with that shrimp willingly? Pffff and you said that my explanation was stupid." Snotlout replied. We walked towards the Great Hall for some lunch, it had been a long day and it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

We had been flying for hours. Only stopping once to catch some lunch. We decided to keep the breaks to a minimum so we could put as much distance between us and Berk as possible. That way we made sure they couldn't follow us, not that they had any hopes of keeping up with a night fury but still. When they sun began to lower and was almost over the horizon we made our way towards a small island so we could make camp for the night.

The long flight was pretty awkward since we basically spent the majority of last night cuddled against each other as lovers. Whenever Hiccup and I would notice the other one looking we quickly averted our gaze. 'This has gone on long enough.' I thought. We like each other and it's not like we'll bring shame to our families if we did anything like that again.

I stood up and walk over to Hiccup who was cooking his fish over the fire. He heard me walking over to him and looked at me but before he could say anything I promptly sat in his lap. I couldn't help but laugh, the face he was making looked so adorable, like a fish gasping for breath.

"Uhhhh Astrid wh-what are you doing?" He asked. "What? I can't sit in your lap?" I asked playing dumb.

"That's not what I meant Astrid and you know it." He replied.

I sighed. "I just thought that if I acted more loving it would make stuff less awkward between us." He gave a sigh before facing me. "Of course it's awkward we just ran away from our tribe together after talking for more than 5 minutes in three years." I got ready to interrupt him but he beat me to it. "I know that wasn't your intention but it's still true. So yea at first it'll be a bit awkward but I'm sure we will get through it as long as we're together."

I nodded. I knew he was right. We would need to work on our relationship.

"Now I don't know about you but I could really use some sleep." He said. "Yea me too."

We stood up and made our way towards Toothless. "Uhhh are we going to sleep just like last night or should we sleep separately?" I asked not wanting to make things even more awkward between us.

"Well we already did it once and it's warmer that way, so I see no problem with it." I let a small smile grace my face and nodded. We layed down in Toothless's wing and cuddled up to each other with my head resting on his shoulder and my arm over his chest and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well this was the 2nd chapter I hope to see you all again next time and please leave a review they brighten my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one a bit more than the last. I kinda rushed that one a bit because I wanted a filler between the first one and this one.**

Both mh10anthony and Cyclone20 thanks for the advise you guys gave me and I'll revise the previous chapter tomorrow or sunday. Also I just got past a rough part of school so updates should arrive sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, I just own the plot and any OC's I add.

* * *

We woke up early the next morning. Hiccup told me that it would be awkward at first and he couldn't have been more right.

I think I used at least three-quarters of my attention to making sure I didn't look at him. He didn't do much better, he just stuttered and blushed a lot. Most of the time he just looked like a gaping red fish.

This was the first time we had to deal with each other like this because yesterday we were discovered by our parents and the rest of the teens before the awkwardness could fully set in. Luckily not long after breakfast the awkward tension quickly disappeared and we could plan our next step.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" I asked Hiccup. We were currently sitting across from each other, the fire between us.

Toothless was laying a bit farther away eating his own breakfast. Hiccup briefly glanced at me before focusing his eyes back on the fire. "I don't know exactly Astrid. I had no grand plan of where I wanted to go." He continued to look at the fire.

I think he didn't want to disappoint me. "It's okay Hiccup. We can just think of something here or just continue to fly untill we see something that catches our eye." He looked up and I gave him a small smile which he returned. "Yea, I think we just got to find something that interests us. But before we do that we have to find a way to make some money because I don't have that much with me."

"Yea, me neither." I replied.

"Well our best bet would be to find a town of some sorts and see if we can find some jobs to do. I could work in the forge and perhaps you could work as a hunter?" He asked.

"Yea that could work. But what would we do with Toothless?" I asked while looking at said dragon. "Well I don't think people will take to kindly to a dragon so either we leave him someplace safe or you could take him hunting. That would allow you to carry much more prey." I thought it over.

He was right with Toothless I could carry more game and that way make more money. "I think that would be best, that way nobody can find him by mistake and I could earn a lot more money."

"Okay than it's settled. We leave as soon as Toothless is done eating and look for a village for some work." I gave him a nod and we made sure we were ready to leave.

Making sure to leave as few clues as possible so that people wouldn't know we were here. That would make sure that _if_ people from Berk were trying to find us they would have a very difficult job in doing so. A few minutes later when Toothless was done eating we saddled him up and took off.

* * *

It was early the next morning that the meeting bell was rung. Me, my brother and our parents made our way to the Great Hall, somehow I knew this had something to do with Astrid and Hiccup. Not just because it's only been a day since they're gone but also because yesterday you could practically hear Spitelout, Boulder and Stoick argue from the other side of town.

As soon as we entered my suspicions were confirmed, there at the head of the center table stood Stoick along with Spitelout and Boulder. Snotlout was standing near the table a little behind his father with a smirk on his face, whatever this was about it wasn't going to be good.

As soon as everyone was inside Stoick called for everyone's attention. "Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Everyone quieted down at once.

"As you all know yesterday my son and Astrid Hofferson ran away from Berk on the back of a dragon. Even though there were several witnesses present to hear Astrid say that she did this of her own free will, my brother and Boulder think she was put under some sort of spell. They want to send search parties out to look for them, to bring them back to Berk and trial the traitor and see if she really is under some sort of spell. I have discussed it with the Elder but she thinks that this concerns everyone so everyone should have a say."

This came as a shock to most people. The Elder was like our spiritual guide, whenever the Chief has trouble making a decision he asks the Elder for help, for her to let us choose is unheard of.

Even so when people realized this was no joke there was a roar of approval to hunt down and capture Hiccup for siding with the dragons. The meeting was over in a manner of minutes.

As everyone made their way out of the Hall me, my brother and Fishlegs made our way over to where Snotlout was standing.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Tuff asked. "My dad and Boulder made an agreement yesterday after they came back from Uncle Stoick. As soon as they find Hiccup and Astrid they'll bring them here, execute Hiccup and then marry Astrid and me. Her father agreed that she should be with a real viking like me." He said while pointing at himself.

I was shocked I knew how much Astrid hated Snotlout and his stupid attempts to flirt with her. She was going to be pissed when they find her.

"You do know she would rather die than be your wife, right?" I asked him. Even he couldn't be that dense. "Of course she wants to be my wife. She was just playing hard to get before." I stand corrected, he is that dense. I just hope that she's safe, where ever she is.

* * *

We had been flying for about two hours now. So far we hadn't come across any towns or villages.

It was almost time to land and get some lunch when we saw it. A ship in the distance coming our way. We had no idea who was on the ship but we did knew that it would be trouble if they spotted us. So we moved up into the clouds trying to hide and at the same time trying to find out who was on the ship when we saw it.

A black flag with a skull on it. 'Pirates' we both thought symothaniously.

* * *

**And that's the end. I decided to leave with a little view on what are favorite couple is going to deal with next chapter.**

I revised all 3 chapters a bit and a mnow working on chapter 4.

As always rate and review.


End file.
